Matrix Outtakes Revisited
by Isiodith
Summary: Ch 8 is up. Formerly known as Matrix Outtakes Reloaded, but i know i will write a series for Reloaded once the second installment is out.
1. part one

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, nor the concept of Matrix. Not making a profit, so don't sue.  
My first entry ever. Inspired by MrsPitt. Only a few, will try to write more. Please R & R.  
  
  
Trinity: He knows more than you can possibly imagine.  
Neo: Does he know the number for 649 jackpot?  
Trinity: (rolls her eyes)  
  
~*~  
  
Morpheus: You take the red pill...  
Neo: Is it cherry or strawberry flavour?  
Morpehus: (sighs and puts his head in his hands)  
  
~*~  
  
Trinity: You see? You can't be dead, Neo, you can't be because...  
Morpheus: (listens attentively)  
Trinity: (gives a sob) you still owe me $300.  
Morpheus: (faint)  
  
~*~  
  
Cypher: Look into his eyes, those big pretty eyes. Tell me. Yes or no.  
Trinity: (stares at Neo) Yes...He wears contact lenses.  
Noe: (shocked and cries) My secret...  
  
~*~  
  
Neo: I'm not the one.  
Wachowskis: (growl) Then what are you doing here? (To producer) We need another audition.   
All: (snicker)  
  
~*~  
  
Neo: It's an honor to meet you.  
Morpheus: No, the honor is mine. (takes out a pen) I love your performance in Speed, may I have your autograph?  
Neo: Er..  
  
~*~ 


	2. part two

Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own them, and make no money from this, so don't sue.  
Well, part two of the reloaded. Had a tough time to come up with them. Please R & R.  
  
Neo: (falls in the Jumping program)  
Mouse: Wha...what does that mean?  
Switch: It doesn't mean anything.  
Wachowskis: It means the wire is broken again...  
  
~*~  
  
Spoon boy: There is no spoon.  
Noe: Then why don't you get a fork instead? it works equally well, you know?  
Spoon boy: (hits Neo's head with the spoon.)  
  
~*~  
  
Trinity: Neo, no one has ever done anything like this.  
Noe: That why it's going to be a big box-office hit.  
  
~*~  
  
Neo: Oh shit.... Help. Need a little help.  
Tank: Door.... Door on your left.  
Neo: (stands still, stretch out his hands, looking at the "L" shape) left... right...  
  
~*~  
  
Trinity: (to Neo) Take off your shirt.  
Neo: (looks shy and girly) Harassment!  
  
~*~   
  
Morpheus: You wanted to know what the Matrix is, Neo?   
Neo: (nods)  
Morpheus: (takes out a copy of the script) please refer to page 50 line 37.  
  
~*~ 


	3. part three

Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own anything, blah blah... you get the idea, so don't sue.  
Okie dokie, finally part three of the reloaded. Thank you for your support for previous chapters. Please continue with the new instalment  
  
  
  
Tank: What do you need, besides a miracle?  
Neo: First of all, may I have my outfit change to Valentino?  
Trinity: (snickers)  
  
~*~  
  
Trinity: Hello, Neo.  
Neo: How do you know that name?  
Trinity: I know a lot about you, such as you peeked into girl's washroon at the age of 6, and...  
Neo: (falls back)  
  
~*~  
  
(After the spoon boy hits Neo with his spoon.)  
Neo: If there is no spoon, how come it hurts?  
Spoon boy: It is not the spoon that hurts, it is only your mind.  
Neo: @&%#$^*  
  
~*~  
  
(ELEVATOR SHAFT)  
Neo: There is no spoon.  
Trinity: (lose one hand to reach into her pocket) I happen to have one. (takes out a spoon)  
Neo: (faints and falls of the cable)  
  
~*~  
  
(emergency sprinklers begin showering the room.)  
Agent Smith: Find them and destroy them!  
(As the other left, he runs his fingers through his hair)  
Agent Smith: Good. I haven't washed my hair for three months.  
  
~*~  
  
Neo: (dials with his cellphone)  
Tank: Operator. Thank you for calling. If you need to load any program, press 1. If you need an exit, press 2... 


	4. part four

Disclaimer: Please refer to previous chapters.  
Author's Notes: It seems I got my mind freed as I can think of more now. I hope you enjoy it as much as when I know someone is reading and reviewing my work.  
  
  
Oracle: (offers Neo cookies) Here, have a cookie.  
(Neo puts few into his pockets, and holds more in his hand)  
Oracle: I only offered you one.  
Neo: What are you going to do with the rest?  
Oracle: I need to offer the others who come to me from fanfics.  
  
~*~  
  
(Cypher pulls Switch's plug)  
Switch: Not like this! Not like this! (Gets up as Directors say "cut") Becuause I haven't had many lines in the movie.  
  
~*~  
  
Neo: What did she tell you?  
Trinity: She told me...  
Neo: What?  
Trinity: (irritated) Stop asking, the directors never wrote it in the script!  
  
~*~  
  
(Rewind above)  
Neo: What did she tell you?  
Trinity: She told me...  
Neo: What?  
Trinity: I don't remember them all. So many versions. See them yourself at fanfiction.net.  
  
~*~   
  
Morpheus: I told you that I can only show you the door. You have to step through it.  
Neo: (opens the door, and has a bucket of water dropped onto him) What the heck?  
Morpheus: That is why I don't walk in with you.  
  
~*~  
  
Morpheus: (introduces rest of the crew to Neo) This is Apoc.  
Neo: (surprised) You are Apoc?  
Apoc: Yes, I am Apoc. A as in Apoc, P as in Poc, O as in Oc and C as...  
  
~*~ 


	5. part five

Disclaimer: The same old one will do, blah, blah.. You got the idea  
  
  
Oracle: (offers Neo cookies) Take a cookie, and never mind the floor.  
Neo: What floor? (takes a bite and immediately spits on the floor) This is disgusting!  
Oracle: (rolls her eyes) That floor.  
  
~*~  
  
(In the agent training program)  
Morpheus: Switch, are you listening to me or are you looking at the women in the red dress?  
Switch: (indifferently) Her dress has been out of style for a year already.   
  
~*~  
  
(Also in the agent training program)  
Morpheus: Trinity, are you listening to me or are you looking at the women in the red dress?  
Trinity: (angrily) Mouse! It was you who stole my clothes loading disk last year.  
  
~*~  
  
Oracle: Open your mouth, say Ahhh.  
Neo: (follows her instruction)  
Oracle: You have two cavities, and one wisdom tooth needs to be pulled.  
  
~*~  
  
(continued)  
Neo: What the heck? Aren't you supposed to tell me something about my fate rather than dental health?  
The old woman: Sorry, the Oracle is in the appartment next door. This is the dental office.  
Neo: (falls back)  
  
~*~  
  
(after Neo pulled Trinity onto the rooftop.)  
Morpheus: Do you believe it now, Trinity?  
Trinity: (irritated, to Morpheus) Yeah! I believe you are the biggest third wheel, always show up at the most unwanted time.  
  
~*~  
  
Again, love it? Hate it? Please review, God knows I need them. Plz! Plz! 


	6. part six

Disclaimer: Same as previous.  
  
Author's Notes: Now that I am back to school, I won't have time to write as much as before. But I will try my best to keep this up. Thank goes to all who support this entry. Please R & R. I need your feedback to keep on going.  
  
  
Smith: Some believed that we lacked the programming language to describe your perfect world.   
Morpheus: Show me the codes.  
Screen: If (world.perfect = false)  
loop until (world.perfect = true)  
  
~*~  
  
Morpheus: Apoc, are we online?  
Apoc: Yes, but let me check my emails first.  
  
~*~  
  
Choi: Something wrong, man? You look a little whiter than usual.  
Neo: Oh, that! I just did a ficial.  
Choi: (falls back)  
  
~*~  
  
Smith: The other life is lived in computers, where you are guilty of insulting virtually every Matrix charactor we have a name for.   
Neo: What are you talking about?  
Smith: Oops, wrong files! (close the folder, which says "Isiodith")  
  
~*~  
  
Smith: He is considered by many authorities to be the most dangerous man alive.   
Neo: You mean Morpheus is Osama Bin Laden?  
  
~*~  
  
Morpheus: You take the blue pill, the story ends.  
Neo: I thought it doesn't end until we finish the third movies.  
All: (snicker)  
  
~*~ 


	7. part seven

Disclaimer: ditto  
  
  
  
Tank: Morpheus, you are more than a leader to us, you are our father.  
Neo: Is he really? I thought we are all raised by the machines.   
Tank and Trinity: (snickers)  
  
~*~  
  
Morpheus: (opens the box for the two pills) Cypher, ask you to prepare the pills, how come there's nothing?  
Cypher: Pills? Oh, you mean the two jelly beans, I was a little hungry and...  
Morpheus: (put his face in his hands)  
  
~*~  
  
Morpheus: You're the One. You may have spent the last few years looking for me, but I've spent most of my life looking for you.  
Neo: (sheepish) But, Morpheus, I have a boyfriend already.  
  
~*~  
  
(government lobby)  
Trinity: (steps into the elevator as the door opens) Hurry up, Neo!  
Neo: (stands still and blushed) I need to go to the washroom...  
Trinity: (snickers)  
  
~*~  
  
(continued)  
Trinity: (points out the direction) The washroom is on you left if you go down here.  
Neo: If I pee here, will I wet my pants in the real world?  
  
~*~  
  
Agent Smith: The great Morpheus. We meet at last.  
Morpheus: And you are...  
Agent Smith: Smith. Agent Smith  
Morpheus: Aren't you in the cast of the Lord of the Rings?  
Agent Smith: (hushes) Don't say out loud. It's a moonlight job, and I didn't pay tax for it. 


	8. part eight

I know it took me so long to update this one. I will try my best the next time. Please R&R.  
  
Neo: I'm going to show them a world without you, a world without rules and controls, without borders or boundaries, a world where anything is possible.   
Agent Smith (voice over): Not everything's totally possible. Even in the Matrix, you still can't act.  
  
~*~  
  
Tank: Everyone please observed that "Fasten your seatbelt" and "No smoking" signs have been turned on. Sit back and enjoy your flight.  
Neo: One moment, could you tell me what movie will be playing during the flight?  
  
~*~  
  
(Smith chasing Neo, who has lost his cellphone.)  
Neo: (grabs one from a ten-year-old) May I borrow it?  
Kid: (cries to his mom) He took my walkie-talkie!  
  
~*~  
  
(Continued)  
Neo: (throws the walkie-talkie away) Crap! (sees a payphone, frantically searching pockets)  
Smith: (catches up) Mr. Anderson...  
Neo: Excuse me? Do you happen to have a quarter?  
  
~*~  
  
Morpheus: Do you believe that my being stronger or faster has anything to do with my muscles in this place?   
Neo: (doesn't understand)  
Morpheus: (takes out a needle) No, I do what Ben Johnson did - steroid!  
  
~*~  
  
Mouse: (Tries to run the agent-training program) A rendezvous with my lady in red.  
Screen: (display) The following program contains mature subject matter, user must be 18 or above, ID required. 


End file.
